


One Diamond Earring

by LalaRose27



Series: Same Faces, Different People [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Character Death, Child Abuse, Everyone is swapped, F/F, First Relationship, Gangs, Girl Gang, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Recreational Drug Use, Role Reversal, Toni and Cheryl are not here to be the GBF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27
Summary: “Baby steps is perfect.” She kissed her girlfriend on the lips. “You’re perfect.”Cheryl rolled her eyes but kissed her back. “You’re so lame.”“But that’s why you like me.”Or:Cheryl Blossom, aka Little Red, is the right hand of the Southside Vixen Queen. Toni is the sweetest little cheerleader on the North Side of Riverdale. Whoever would have thought the two of them go to the woods to make out during their dates?





	1. In the Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month! So glad I finally posted this fic and especially during this month. This is part of my Same Faces, Different People universe where the North and South sides switched. You don't need to read the first installment because this will be happening at the same time as my SweetVee fic and there will be similarities in the first chapter. After this it will be only focusing on Toni and Cheryl with minor mentions of what's happening in the other fic. In addition, I will put flashback chapters in here so we get a better idea of Choni's relationship before this period in time. Also, like the show, some of the gang members will be addressed by their nicknames so Cheryl= Red, Jason= Baddie, etc.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic and please comment!

Perhaps it would help put Toni and Cheryl’s relationship into context if you knew the history between the two. They met at the drive-in theater on the border of their respective sides of the towns. The reason neither of them met in say their fourth period chemistry class or during cheerleading practice is because the two sides of the town were never supposed to intersect. The history would be easier known with details.

 

There is an unspoken rivalry between the North and South Sides of Riverdale. Generations ago, Riverdale expanded its land and took on the small town of what is now the South Side in the late 1800s. This was a controversial move and even today the decision is still debated as the South Side had yet to show any positive benefits for the town as a whole. The government of Riverdale had bought the small, cheap town in the hopes of developing larger neighborhoods and pushing the residents away with higher taxes. This worked for the first few months of planning, a few neighborhoods were developed and ready to be lived in. But this plan started the South Side’s descent into poverty and crime while the North Side prospered and grew larger. The South Side retaliated and two main crime groups were created.

 

‘Wolf’ Mason and Pickens created the Wolves to protect their friends and family from the brutality of the North Side. Rosa Gomez created the Vixens some years later to unite the women of the South Side and protect themselves against the brutality of the men from both sides of Riverdale. The two gangs eventually united under the same rule to go against the Vamps, a gang of men who once fought with the Wolves and Vixens for ‘threatening’ their good family values (which mostly meant they were racists) and threatening to take their clients. The two gangs have fought for many generations and will continue to fight for future generations. 

 

The people on the Northside stay away from the gang politics, only going on their side of the tracks for the drive in theater, though movie goers have been slowly dwindling over the years. Which brings us to the night Cheryl Blossom met Antoinette ‘Toni’ Topaz.

 

Toni tried to pay attention to the movie playing but she could feel a pair of light brown eyes staring at the back of her head. She turned around and caught sight of a Southside Vixen with red hair and round lips. The Vixen smirks and eats a twizzler in a way Toni never thought could be sexual.

 

“What are you looking at?” Her friend, Joaquin, whispered. 

 

Toni quickly turns to face him nearly slapping him with her then brown locks. “Just the line for food.” 

 

“Oh can you refill my popcorn?” he responds absentmindedly, his attention now back on the movie. Toni takes his bag and hops out of the truck.

 

She taps her foot waiting in line, trying to direct her attention to the sign above the popcorn machine so she won’t be tempted to look at the Vixen.

 

“Well hello Doris Day,” a voice purrs behind Toni. She turns to find herself face to face with a Vixen she was trying to avoid. Silently, Toni cursed herself for being so obvious. Now she was probably going to get beaten up for her ‘bisexual tendencies’.

 

“Hi,” Toni eyed the all leather getup. “Queen of the Buskers.”

 

Cheryl can’t remember much of their first meeting. She was paying too much attention to the shorter girl’s lips at this point and found herself tasting them for the first time not too long after. For such a tiny girl, Toni Topaz had so much power in her kisses. 

 

“Ouch,” Cheryl said between kisses. Toni pulled away, making Cheryl regret voicing her discomfort.

 

“Did I bite your lip too hard?” She asked, voice full of worry.

 

“No,” Cheryl laughed. “My hair got caught in the fence. You are fine.”

 

Toni smiled at that and gently helped untangle the red hair from the metal gate. She quickly glanced at the movie screen where the movie was coming to its end. “Let me give you my number so next time we can meet at a place where you won’t ruin that lovely head of yours.”

 

Cheryl took her phone. “As long as you promise to ruin me.” She gave a sly smile before typing her number in. “I should’ve asked before, what’s your name?”

 

“Toni. Toni Topaz.” She responded.

 

“Oh? You’re one of Riverdale’s elite. I should feel flattered.” Cheryl handed Toni back her phone. “I’m Little Red.”

 

Toni raised a brow at the name. “Are you with the Wolves?”

 

Cheryl crossed her arms. “Is that a problem?”

 

“Not at all,” Toni says, pushing the girl back into the fence. “I’ve always had a thing for bad girls.”

 

Cheryl smiled as the two began to resume their kissing.

 

The following year, a dark figure entered Pop’s diner on the rainy Sunday night. It sounds foreboding but Toni knows that Riverdale has a flair for the dramatic. She thinks it’s to compensate for how boring the town actually is. The figure takes his hoodie off to reveal a tall white boy with a beanie on. Toni recognizes him from the papers- Jughead Jones the Third (because his family is posh enough to name their sons the same three names). He walks towards Pops asking for his order and makes his way over to Toni and Sweet Pea. There is a confidence there Toni is unfamiliar with. It’s nothing like the overly masculine guys on the football team nor is it like the guys in Toni’s AP classes who want you to know they are the smartest in the room. It’s an unfamiliar confidence Toni would like to learn.

 

“Hello, I’m Jughead Jones the Third,” He greets with a smile taking in the two teens in front of him. The first was a light skinned black girl wearing a cheerleader uniform and her light hair in two pigtails and large doe eyes. The taller Asian boy had dark hair and a letterman jacket on with a few old patches ironed on and looks that reminded Jughead of a young Judd Nelson rather than young Emilio Estevez. Toni knows the of them look like a pair of American high school cliches, something she fully embraces for its easier for her to slip under the radar. The old Jughead would have avoided the two of them like the plague and mocked their cliche and childish looks but new Jughead saw them as people who would lead him on the right path.

 

“I’m Toni Topaz,” She holds out her hand which Jughead accepts politely. “This is Sweet Pea.”

 

“Really?” Jughead asked as the tall boy nodded.

 

“Well it’s a nickname,” Toni said “But no one remembers his real name at this point.”

 

“It’s true,” Sweet Pea laughed. “But my real name isn’t as embarrassing as Antoinette.” Toni gasped and slapped his arm. 

 

“Take that back,” She said throwing her fries at him.

 

Once she started to throw fries Jughead spoke up. “Woah, woah, woah leave the fries out of this!”

 

“Listen to the man,” Sweet Pea laughed popping one of the fries into his mouth. 

 

“Clearly the fries here aren’t that good but what about the burgers?” Jughead asks.

 

“They’re the best!” Toni gushed. It might be nostalgia talking but Pop’s burgers were the best burgers she’s ever eaten.

 

“Seriously, if the two of us didn’t workout so much we would be big as a balloon.” Sweet Pea pipes up.

 

“Speak for yourself,” Toni says proudly. “I’ve got the Topaz metabolism. I’m not gaining weight until I’m at least fifty.”

 

Jughead laughed with them. “Can I sit while I wait or am I would I be interrupting your date?”

 

Sweet Pea scoffed as he scooted over for Jughead. “You wouldn’t be interrupting anything. We’re just friends.”

 

“Yeah,” Toni said as Jughead sat next to Sweet Pea. “I’m too good looking to be dating someone who looks like Sweet Pea over here.”

 

Sweet Pea mock gasped and threw a fry at her. “Take that back!”

 

Toni caught the fry in her mouth and just smiled slyly. But the door jingled and Toni’s smile faded away. The boys turned around to see another hooded figure, still wet from the rain, enter the diner. Despite the small figure, everyone goes silent in their presence. Jughead leans over and whispers to Sweet Pea.

 

“Who is that?” 

 

No sooner than when the words leave his mouth, the figure takes their hood off to reveal a dark haired Latina girl with blue-purple ends. She turns to them with a wink and a smile. Toni averted her eyes.

 

“That’s Ronnie Lodge,” Sweet Pea tells him as his knuckles turn white from balling them up so tight. “She’s the leader of the South Side Vixens.”

 

“You have gangs here?” Jughead asked in disbelief. He couldn’t tell if this town grew more ridiculous or interesting by the moment. Toni would have thought the idea ridiculous as well if she didn’t grow up here. The Northside of Riverdale is the epitome of middle class suburbia, her and Sweet Pea even have white picket fences. It just reeked of normal. The Southside however, is the opposite of that. It was filled with danger and excitement.

 

“Just on the Southside,” Toni told him. She didn’t want to scare the boy away nor did she want to sound like she was defending the Southside. She didn’t want to clue people into her secret by playing devil’s advocate.

 

“There’s like two of them. It’s kind of hard to keep track. The Vixens are like, I don’t know, one part of a gang. Vixens are all girls and usually sell drugs and do petty theft. The Bulldogs are their like, what’s the word?” Sweet Pea searched his brain for the word. “Male counterparts. Drugs and drag racing and whatever. Those two are just the teenagers though. The ones who make it to adulthood are the Wolves. There’s also the Vamps,” Jughead snickered at the name. “They’re less convoluted. It’s just the one group and they do basically the same thing- cause trouble for the rest of us.”

 

Toni nodded to what Sweet Pea was saying, though she was a little hesitant to. She hated enabling his ridiculous hatred towards the South Side. “Stay up here and you’ll be fine. They stay in their own territory and we stay on ours. And don’t get so worked up SP, she’s just here for food.”

 

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. But Jughead got the message loud and clear- stay away from the South Side.

 

“Jones?” Pops called out from behind the counter.

 

“That’d be me,” Jughead said while standing up. “Nice talking to you two.”

 

“You too, we’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Toni asked with her doe eyes.

 

“Of course, you two can show me around. Tell me more of the town’s history.” 

 

“Later,” Sweet Pea called after him and Jughead gave him a salute with the hand not holding the food. Toni watched Jughead leave and saw that he bumped into a familiar figure with bright red hair and a leather jacket.

 

“Watch where you’re going Blue Blood.” Cheryl snapped at him hoping her pink cheeks didn’t show up under the lighting. She was watching Toni on her way in and ignored everything around her.

 

“Be nice to the new kid,” Veronica said mockingly.

 

But because Cheryl is an extra and a tall angry lesbian, she threw herself on the seat next to Veronica instead. 

 

“Fucking Northsiders always getting in the way. Why do we have to come here? The food here is great I know but the people?” Cheryl complained. “We gotta stick to our side of the tracks.”

 

“Oh and Bring It On over there doesn’t do it for you?” Veronica rolled her eyes. Cheryl glanced behind her and grew pink. The pink neon lights hit Toni perfectly as she was talking to her friends. 

 

“Shut up,” She grabbed her strawberry milkshake and began drinking.

 

“Hey no judgement here, Little Red, she’s cute.” Veronica took a quick look at Toni before looking back at Cheryl. “But she’s not my type.”

 

“Please,” Cheryl says rolling her eyes. “ _ I’m  _ the only girl you like.”

 

“Not true,” Veronica says pointing at Cheryl with her onion ring. “I am a sucker for Megan Fox.”

 

“Fine, I’m the only girl you have good taste  _ in.  _ All your other crushes are just sad. That Greendale girl? Pathetic. Valerie? She’d be prettier if she wasn’t a traitor. And I mean, Megan Fox? Really Ronnie? How cliche can you get?”

 

“Need I remind you of whom you are currently seeing? The two of you are the plot to every 90s romcom we’ve ever seen.”

 

Cheryl flared her nose but kept drinking. She was  _ not  _ going to be compared to one of those idiot boys from a 90s movie. “Speaking of rom coms,” She said in a stiff voice. “Dirty Dancing is playing at the drive-in on Saturday. Come with me.”

 

“Do you even have to ask?” Veronica jokes, bumping her elbow against Cheryl, to which the girl immediately smiled at. Dirty Dancing is a childhood favorite of hers’. She and her brother used to practice doing the final dance together. Well they tried to. Neither one of them had the upper body strength to life the other one up. Veronica and her tried to do the same thing when they became friends but they weren’t successful either. All she got was a bruised back and tired arms from dropping Veronica so much.

 

“It’ll be our last real girls night before Archie comes back.” Cheryl reminded her with a soft smile.

 

Veronica sat back. “It feels like forever since we’ve seen him. Six months in the can is a long time.”

 

“Don’t get all mushy on me now, you know the boys are gonna wanna see Fast and Furious every week once he comes home.” Cheryl told her. She loves Archie just as much as Veronica does but there are certain things they just cannot stand about him. His love for the Fast and Furious movies is the main reason she broke up with him. The second reason was because they were better off as friends than as lovers.

 

Veronica made a face. “The only downside to seeing Archie. Let’s make next weekend the best girls’ night ever!” Veronica raised her chocolate milkshake. Cheryl clinked hers against Veronica’s. 

 

Then Veronica’s face became serious as she watched Sweet Pea leave the diner. “Just so long as you don’t leave me alone to wait for you to come out.”

 

“That was one time!” Cheryl protested as the door jingled to a close. 

 

“Sure Jan.” Her eyes darted to the cheerleader in the booth. “Aren’t ya gonna talk to your girl?”

 

Cheryl turned around to see Toni sitting by herself. The cheerleader sat up when she saw the Vixen looking at her. “I’ll be right back.” Cheryl said standing up.

 

“Uh-huh.” Veronica rolled her eyes and drank her milkshake. Cheryl walked past Toni and into the girl’s bathroom. Not much later, Toni walked in to find Cheryl sitting against one of the sinks.

 

“Where’s your boyfriend now?” Cheryl teased. Toni locked the door.

 

“Shut up,” Toni told her pulled her in for a deep kiss. She could feel the redhead smiling against the kiss and pulled back. Luckily for her, Cheryl pulled her back in for another kiss. Oh how Toni missed Cheryl’s lips. 

 

After a good kissing session, the two of them finally pulled apart. Cheryl giggled at the sight of all her red lipstick smeared over Toni’s mouth. 

 

“What are you laughing at?” Toni asked so Cheryl moved out of the way so the shorter girl could see her reflection. “Oh my gosh.” Toni started to laugh as well. Then she pointed at Cheryl. “It’s all over your face too.” Cheryl laughed even harder at her reflection. 

 

“So there’s a showing of Dirty Dancing this weekend.” Cheryl told her once the laughter started to die down. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after.”

 

Toni smiled at the idea of date night. “Really?”

 

“I remember you saying you like dance movies so I put in a special request with the drive in.” Cheryl started to wipe away her lipstick. “I know you don’t work Saturday nights so…. I mean I know you’re gonna wanna just relax that night or I don’t know if you’ve got a game or-”

 

“No! Cheryl-” Cheryl brightend at that. People rarely called her Cheryl and it sounded so nice coming out of Toni’s mouth- “Stop rambling. I’d love to go. Wish we could sit together but,”

 

“You don’t wanna be caught sitting with me, I know.” Cheryl finished as if stating a fact.

 

“No that’s not it at all,” Toni shook her head. “I mean, yeah but like don’t phrase it that way. The last thing I want to do is for either of us to get hurt.”

 

“No I get it,” Cheryl reassured her, taking her hands. “You just made the cheerleading team and those girls can be horrible. Plus, I’m the first girl you’ve ever gone out with. We’re taking baby steps.”

 

Toni nodded, though her stomach felt sick. Like it always does when this topic was brought up. “Baby steps is perfect.” She kissed her girlfriend on the lips. “You’re perfect.”

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes but kissed her back. “You’re so lame.”

 

“But that’s why you like me.”


	2. I Carried the Watermelon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is ready to go on her date with Cheryl.... as soon as she can find a someone to take her.

By the time Friday rolled around, Toni could hardly restrain the glee inside her. She was always happy to see Cheryl, especially after a whole week of not seeing her. Now she only had the day to get through and she would finally see her. Sure they texted but it wasn’t as often as Toni would like and didn’t compare to seeing her in real life. She was super excited to see Cheryl that when her grandfather delivered the news of her car she was crushed.

 

“What do you mean you took it to the garage?”

 

“It was time for the oil change,” Her grandfather said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “You were supposed to take it to the shop two weeks ago.”

 

“They were busy though,” Toni whines.

 

“Regardless, it had to go. Your car could break down after one of your practices or next time I’m out of town.”

 

Toni pouted, knowing he had a point. “Then can I borrow your car?”

 

“I’m working late tonight.”

 

“Ugh!” Toni tossed her spoon into her bowl.

 

“Ask one of your friends, it’s not the end of the world.” Toni’s grandpa told her, used to her teenage dramatics. “You never hang out with your friends anymore.”

 

“I do, Sweet Pea and I just had dinner at Pop’s,”

 

“You gotta watch what you eat. All those burgers are gonna make you swell up.” Her grandpa told her. “And eating together is barely hanging out.”

 

“I need to carbo load for all my practices.”

 

Toni’s grandpa gave her a look but didn’t say anything. He just took a long sip of his coffee.

 

\----

 

Cheryl was applying her signature red lipstick that she shoplifted from Walmart two years ago. Jason stared at her from his seat on his mattress, a smirk forming on his lips. His baby sister is such a sap.

 

“Look at you getting all dressed up for a movie,” Jason teased. “Are you gonna need the room tonight?”

 

As much as the twins love each other, sharing one room was too close for comfort. They lived in the attic of the Cerberus, just the two of them, in one room. There was little room for privacy and each twin had taken a person or two up to their small place for a little ‘play date’ while the other twin slept over someone else’s house. It was for this reason that Cheryl spent a lot of time at Veronica’s place. They usually told each other beforehand but on the rare occasion that they forgot, one twin saw too much of their sibling’s date than they intended. Between the Blossoms, it was just an annoying and funny occurrence but also made their dates unlikely to be repeating the date.

 

“Haha,” Cheryl said looking at him through the mirror. “Very funny.”

 

“I’m serious,” Jason responded. “I can only drink so much bleach to erase the image of my sister getting fucked before I die.”

 

Cheryl turned to face him. “Then tell me when you bring someone back so I don’t have to tear my eyes out.” She shuddered.

 

“I’ve only done it as much as you have.” He smirks. “But are you bringing her back?”

 

“Nope, Ronnie’s driving.”

 

“But she knows,” Jason said. It was true, Jason and Veronica had found out at the same time about the two of them. Not because Cheryl sat them both down at Cerberus and told them in a nice, concise, adult conversation. Cheryl could only be so lucky. No, they found Cheryl and Toni hooking up behind the concession stand like the teenagers they are. Cheryl wanted to run away on the spot but her hair got caught in the fence and Toni tripped trying to get away. Jason laughed at the two of them and pulled Veronica away before she could ask any questions. Veronica interrogated her on the ride home.

 

“Ronnie doesn’t want to watch me make out with Toni the whole way home.” Cheryl reminded him. 

 

“Nobody does.” Jason responded. “It’s disgusting.”

 

“Well it’s disgusting watching you go through all the girls in our school like our room is a damn brothel but you don’t hear me complaining.”

 

“You just did.” Jason smirks and Cheryl rolls her eyes. She didn’t have time to play this game with him tonight. 

 

“Good night Jason.” She says walking out.

 

“Good night Cheryl.”

 

\----

 

“We have a movie theater that plays movies you  _ haven’t  _ seen fifty million times,” Sweet Pea complains. “And  _ isn’t  _ on the south side of town. Also you  _ work  _ at the movie theater. You have an employee discount.”

 

“Yeah we can go watch Infinity War,” Jughead says.

 

“Okay I’m definitely not watching that,” Fangs says. He cried for hours after watching half his favorite superheroes die before his eyes. Toni had to buy him two boxes of tissues.

 

“But it sounds better than Dirty Dancing outside in the cold.” Jughead says. “Toni, isn’t that movie on Netflix anyway?”

“That’s not the  _ point _ . One of the last  _ truly _ American monuments is in our small town and you don’t wanna check it out? We can breath in the fresh air as we munch on popcorn. We can adjust the volume ourselves with a simple turn of the dial or share a blanket with your friends. You can’t possibly tell me you could do any of that back in New York.” Toni argued. 

 

“No what we did do was watch good movies,” Jughead told her as he grabbed a cafeteria tray. 

 

“I agree,” Joaquin piped up. “If they’re playing literally anything else I would go. But it’s Dirty Dancing so...”

 

“You two are lame,” Toni pouted as she loaded a salad onto her tray. “Fangs, SP you in?”

 

“I actually have a good excuse for not going this time. I’ve got tutoring that night.” Fangs said moving down the line.

 

“I’ll forgive you, just this once because I know you won’t study otherwise.” Toni said before setting her sights on Sweet Pea. She stuck out her bottom lip and batted her eyes. “Pweese Sweet Pea, you’re the only one left.” She begged in a baby voice. It annoyed him to no end so if she spoke like this, there was a good chance he would drive her just so she would stop.

 

“Gee how tempting,” He said deadpanned while putting chips onto his tray. “Can’t any of your cheerleader friends come with you?”

 

“No,” Toni scoffed. She was not a fan of any of her teammates and vice versa. “C’mon, I’ll pay for your ticket.” She said in a sing-song voice.

 

“Fine,” Sweet Pea said with an eye roll. “But you’re also paying for my popcorn.”

 

Toni nods enthusiastically and hugs him.

 

“Dude, you’re so whipped.” Jughead told him. Toni held back the urge to gag.

 

Sweet Pea shows him his middle finger. “Shut up man.” 

 

By the time Saturday night came, Toni was buzzing with excitement. She literally could not stop smiling from when Sweet Pea picked her up to the credits. She was going to see Cheryl for what feels like forever. When the credits began to roll, she insisted on using the bathroom before the two of them left. She caught the eye of her girlfriend and subtly pointed to the bathroom.

\----

 

The movie is okay, the same as it always was whenever she watched it. But Cheryl was focused on watching Toni. The pink haired girl had yet to turn around and make a clean break for their makeout spot behind the concession stands. But when all hope seemed lost, her tiny girlfriend departed from her friend and walked to the bathrooms. Cheryl followed her without another word, leaving Veronica at the car by herself. 

 

Upon entering the cleaner than expected but still dirty bathroom, Cheryl placed the out of order sign on the door.

 

“Yo, cuz what’s she doing here?” Cheryl asks in a deep voice.

 

“I carried a watermelon,” Toni responds in a high pitched voice placing a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips.

 

“Mmmm,” Cheryl hums. “Did you put on watermelon chapstick just for this movie?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“I like it!” Cheryl kisses her girlfriend again, pushing her to the sink so she won’t have to strain her neck. Toni lets out a little laugh. The cheerleader tangles her fingers in her girlfriend’s crimson locks and pulls her away.

 

“Did you enjoy the movie?”

 

“It’s the same movie we’ve seen a hundred times baby.” She leans in for another kiss. “And since you didn’t wanna leave halfway through the movie, I gotta kiss you a hundred more times to make up for that.”

 

“Oh the horror!” Toni says before kissing her.

 

The couple kisses for a while, never going pass some light over the shirt groping. They set up boundaries on their second date- Toni was not losing her virginity in a bathroom nor would she ever have sex in a bathroom. Eventually the kissing stopped and the girls took a while to get redressed.

 

“So what did you really think of the movie?” Toni asked, watching her girlfriend readjust her lipstick.

 

“One of the better eighties movies I think,” Cheryl said popping her lips. “You know I love to dance so one of these days we’re gonna have to reenact the lift scene.”

 

“No way.” Toni told her, buttoning up her shirt. “You’re gonna drop my ass.”

 

“You can handle being thrown up in the air by a bunch of chicks who hate you but refuse to give the same curtesy to your girlfriend? Unbelievable, I want to break up.”

 

Toni laughs and sneaks behind Cheryl to give her a hug. “I’m afraid that’s no can do, you’re stuck with me.”

 

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?” Cheryl smiles.

 

“I’m coming in!” Veronica calls out and the couple jumps a foot away from each other. “Please be fully clothed!”

 

Thankfully, the couple was fully dressed and standing a foot away from each other. Though judging by Veronica’s smirk, their lips were still swollen from kissing.

 

“Hi Toni,” Veronica greeted with a smile and Toni replied with a small wave. “Little Red and I gotta go.”

 

“Can’t it wait?” Cheryl snaps as Veronica pulls her away. Veronica has no boundaries.

 

“Archie’s back early,” Veronica said softly enough for Cheryl but not Toni to hear. This news makes Cheryl stand up straight and understand. She could see Toni another time but it’s not everyday your friend leaves prison for the first time.

 

“T.T. I’ll text you tonight okay?” Cheryl said quickly kissing Toni on the cheek. Toni blushed at the affection. Cheryl smiled at the bright red stain on her girlfriend’s cheek.

 

“Let’s go!” Cheryl cried running to the car. Veronica ran a little slower behind her but jumped into the passenger seat. Cheryl turns the radio on and Whitesnake blares on the speakers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so late with updating this fic. I've got a million fic ideas bouncing around my head so I've been starting and stopping writing everything on and off the last couple months. But I hope you enjoyed this, please tell me if I made any mistakes, editing is not something I do very often. I do plan on finishing this so don't worry, even if it takes me a million years, I will finish it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment!


End file.
